


snake under the bed

by Nara_stories



Category: Lord John Series - Diana Gabaldon, Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: A Plague of Zombies spoilers, Anal Sex, Employer/Employee relationship, Explicit Consent, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, jealous!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nara_stories/pseuds/Nara_stories
Summary: "You think I've brought you all the way to Jamaica, only to dismiss you in a foreign country, Tom?" John asked, flabbergasted. "I should be offended that you take me for such a cruel man!"Takes place in the timeline of 'A Plague of Zombies'.There is one thing Tom Byrd is more afraid of than spiders: cockroaches. And now, arriving at Jamaica he not only has to put up with the heat and the wildlife, but his lord starts making eyes at that Rodrigo as well. That is the last straw.Meanwhile, Lord John tries not to show how much being locked together for seven weeks on a ship with his valet affects him. But maybe, his feelings are not unreciprocated.Written for the Outlander Bingo Challenge 2020, for the square 'Mutual Pining'.
Relationships: Tom Byrd/Lord John Grey
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30
Collections: Outlander Bingo Challenge





	snake under the bed

**Author's Note:**

> I'll leave this here again about the character's ages:  
> \- Tom was born in 1740  
> \- John in 1729  
> \- This is set in 1761, which puts Tom roughly at 21 and John at 32

There was a point where exhaustion turned into blunt tiredness and one felt capable of going on forever like that, without a minute of sleep. In fact, the very idea of sleep felt distant and almost impossible in this state.

After seven weeks on the sea to Jamaica, then twenty-four hours with nearly no sleep at all, and Lieutenant-Colonel Grey found himself in this exact state. He didn't think the wine he drank at dinner helped either. It got rid of some of the tension in his muscles, but it only encouraged his wandering thoughts.

Stepping into his dark room, he just stood there for a moment, with this hand still on the doorknob, trying to process the fact that for the first time in a long day no one actually required him to do anything.  
The air was hot and stifling in there, so he walked across the room and opened the French doors, letting a slightly cooler breeze and exotic birdsong in. Just as he was done with this someone knocked on the door and not waiting for an answer stepped inside. The only person who could do that without being rude – Tom, his valet.

John turned to face him, irrationally relieved that there was in fact still someone who he could focus on and he didn't have to think about sleep yet. Tom was in his shirtsleeves, an unusual sight anywhere else, but even so, there was a slight sheen of sweat across his forehead from the heat. He carried a candle in one hand, a few freshly washed clothes draped across his forearm. He deposited these on top of the trunk that held John’s clothes and proceeded to light the candles around the room.

John smiled at him.

"I hope they've provided you with dinner as well, Tom."

The young man smiled back and started arranging the gauze mosquito netting around the bed, draping it neatly on the four sturdy wooden bed poles.

"Yes, very tasty fishes around here, me lord.”

The smile disappeared as he bent down to warily peer under the bed.

"I hope you had something to eat too you little beast," he pointed an accusatory finger supposedly towards the small snake that was currently inhabiting the space under John's bed. "Lest you try nibbling on me lord's toes in his sleep."

John laughed at that. His young valet was quite fierce most of the time. Aggressive dogs, frightened horses, rude men and inconsiderate persons who ruined garments stood no chance against him. But when it came to snakes, spiders, and other wild creatures Jamaica seemed to teem with he was rather less courageous.

John bent down too and looked under the bed to see the small yellow snake harmlessly curled up on the floor. Straightening up he tugged at his neckcloth that he started to find suffocating in the evening heat.

Tom was immediately there, nimble fingers colliding with Grey's as he undid the material. He left the loose ends hanging around John's neck, hesitantly reaching for his coat.

"There are no poisonous creatures in your pocket this time me lord?" Tom unbuttoned the garment, critically eyeing said pockets. "Of course, you wouldn't know it, would you? You mindlessly stash everything away like a magpie."

John shook his head smiling at his grumbling valet.

"That snake is entirely harmless, I assure you, Tom." 

He let out a relieved breath when his red coat was slid from his shoulders. The velvet was uncomfortably warm for the climate.

Tom started on his waistcoat buttons continuing his scolding.

"And now not just inanimate objects, but snakes, for heaven's sake. It did not fell into your coat me lord, you just pocketed it as you do with everything you mindlessly fiddle with."

John found his grumblings quite endearing. If someone only listened to Tom’s words they would think John put his poor valet through the most hideous of trials. But John knew his tones well by know and recognized instantly when the young man was truly upset and when he just pretended to be annoyed with him.

At last, the waistcoat came off too and John revelled in the feeling of his sweat-soaked shirt cooling on his back from the slight breeze. He removed his neckcloth himself and stretched luxuriously.

"I understand you need to pick things up to me lord, and I've gotten quite used to returning them, but must it be vile creatures as well now?" 

Tom folded his clothes and was about to say something else when a dark spot moved by the wall and scurried across the floor towards the bed. It was one of those huge cockroaches again.

Tom jumped back with a frightened yelp, bumping into Grey. He steadied the young man with a hand on the small of his back. Before he could go and get rid of the vermin, the little snake darted out from underneath the bed with a speed John haven't observed from it before, opened its jaws wide and bit down on the insect. The snake then proceeded to strangle and consume it's prey in a rather ghastly fashion, spiky legs disappearing slowly in its mouth, only to then slither back under the bed to presumably digest its dinner in peace.

Tom screwed his eyes shut and shuddered. John, who for reasons he wasn't ready to examine hasn't removed his hand felt the slight shaking of his body.

Tom breathed heavily out through his nose. "Maybe you would indeed be better off choosing a valet from here who is adjusted to these things, me lord."

John was stunned into silence for a moment, the notion was so unforeseen. He turned the young man towards him with a firm hand on his shoulder. Tom avoided looking into his eye. He was more shaken up than John initially realized and he suddenly felt awful about not knowing the cause of his distress.

"What are you talking about Tom?" he gently prodded.

He saw Tom swallow, but then he firmed his jaw and looked into his eyes.

"I saw how you talked with Rodrigo today, me lord." There was something in his voice. A particular sort of hurt. "I understand if you wish to replace me with him."

John had no idea where Tom got this absurd idea. Even if the Jamaican servant were fit for the position of a valet – which he doubted –, even then… the thought hasn’t even crossed John’s mind. And now that it did, the sheer possibility of it formed an uncomfortable lump in his throat.

"You think I've brought you all the way to Jamaica, only to dismiss you in a foreign country, Tom?" John asked, flabbergasted. "I should be offended that you take me for such a cruel man!"

Tom's face softened at that, but he still didn't look convinced and was nervously fumbling with Grey's clothes in his hands. Something he would never normally do for fear of creasing the garments.

"It's only that, me lord, I'm rather useless here, am I not?" he asked, sounding miserable. "I have no knowledge of this place, the customs, the fashion... the climate is so humid and I have no idea how to dress you that you don't suffocate from the heat and... and I can't even protect you from a bloody spider!" he finished, voice cracking pitifully.

John felt the most peculiar mix of emotions swell in his chest.

He took his clothes from Tom, before he could create creases he would later regret, and put them away, using the time to consider the situation.

Maybe, he wasn't as subtle today, as he thought, while he was admiring Rodrigo's physique. But how could he not? After being locked in a ship for seven weeks, it was only natural that a man would feel rather pent up. It didn't help matters that not wanting Tom to spend the nights with the crew, he let the young man stay in his cabin.

Tom grew from a round-faced boy into a handsome young man over the four years of their acquaintance. Long limbs gaining muscle, roundness melting off his cheekbones, movements getting more confident and elegant. Watching him every night remove the outer layers of his clothing or hastily washing his face and armpits to retain a level of civility even on a ship did unspeakable things to John. It was impossibly hard to keep the indecent thoughts out of his mind, and he couldn’t even relieve himself with Tom sleeping in the same small space.

It wasn't surprising then that after seven weeks of that subtle torture he would try to distract himself from these rather insistent and entirely improper thoughts on the first opportunity.

John always thought he was good at reading people, and naturally, he became quite an expert at noticing the subtleties in the way men looked at each other.

Sometimes he thought there was more to Tom's feelings towards him than natural fondness and easy familiarity that came from his position. But he always refused to examine this topic further. At first, because he thought it might just be a passing infatuation with the man who first valued his skills. And then as he slowly got to know the young man, he didn't want to step over that line, because the thought of him disappearing from his life was frankly terrifying. It wasn't worth the carnal pleasure.

But now, he was forced to look at his own feelings and consider those of the young man in front of him. If Tom felt a similar pull towards him as he did, then the long journey must have affected him as well.

He walked back to Tom and stopped in front of him.

Could it be that Tom felt... what, jealous? Because of the way he was looking at Rodrigo before?

John reached out a hand, only hesitating for a moment before he took hold of his chin with gentle fingers. He waited until Tom met his eyes. He searched in them for something. A sign that this might be about more than they were saying out loud.

"If I were to relieve you of your tasks as a valet, Tom," he started slowly. "It would only be to give you a higher position. I have no idea what I would have done without you in these past four years,” he added in a light tone. “Probably run around with my hair all askew and barely escaping being court-martialled for accidental thieving.”

He stroked his thumb on Tom’s chin, doing his best not to let his gaze linger on those soft pink lips that twitched into a tiny smile from his words.

“You are absolutely valuable to me,” he assured Tom. “And even if I think you deserve more than to be a mere valet..." he took a deep breath and choose his words carefully. Not too forward, but let his tone carry a meaning that couldn't be missed. "...I enjoy your closeness too much to want to change that for now."

They were indeed standing very close now. So close, that John could have counted every single eyelash that framed Tom’s hazel eyes.

Eyes that widened slightly at his words.

"There is nothing in this world I would rather do, then to be your valet, me lord," Tom answered.

And then his gaze flickered to John’s lips. John felt his breath hitch, which was ridiculous. But he couldn't help it. The thought of Tom wanting him sent a jolt of intensity through his body.  
He watched openly now when Tom wet his lips.

"Maybe only if I can be that and more." He said, determination crossing his face.

John saw it, well before the boy leaned closer and still found himself unable to move, unable to prevent plush lips being pressed against his own. The kiss only lasted for a moment, yet it filled him with a warmth that was not at all like the stifling heat of the day.

He was barely able to stop Tom from repeating it. He reluctantly put a hand on his arm and held him back.

"If you think you need to do this so that I keep you, then you are very much mistaken."

Tom looked mildly annoyed at the suggestion. Truly annoyed this time.

“Do you have any idea, me lord, how many times I wanted to do this?”

John thought, he had but didn’t say anything. Tom continued.

“I have been your valet for four years, me lord. Shaving you, dressing you, undressing you. It would have been impossible for me not to notice how handsome you are.“

Grey swallowed, heat swirling in his belly from the compliment. He cleared his throat.

“Finding someone handsome, and wanting to kiss them are two different things, Tom.”

Tom gave him a long look that made his blood run faster in his veins.

“I know, me lord.”

He let the silence stretch between them before continuing, and it became obvious that he wasn’t the same innocent boy any more.

"I would comb your hair and wished I could feel it against my face," he confessed. "I would shave you and think about what it would feel like to kiss the soft skin of your jaw." 

He stepped closer, running his palms over John's chest.

"I would dress you and feel your strength underneath the clothes and wished you would lay on top of me," he said, looking straight into John’s eyes, heat behind the words evident.

John's heart was beating frantically in his chest now and he thought Tom must be feeling it. He covered one of his hands with his own and tried to regain some of his composure.

"I suppose it’s my turn to confess then, for I have thought about this too, against my better judgment.” He cupped Tom’s cheek with his other hand and traced his thumb along his bottom lip. “I often saw you bite into a piece of pie or a sweet biscuit and I wondered what it would taste like from your lips."

He revelled in the way Tom’s eyes widened and his cheeks flushed a pretty pink colour. He leaned closer, letting his breath ghost over his lips.

"And sometimes when you undressed me before bed I wished you wouldn't leave."

It was him who initiated the kiss this time, and he kissed Tom long and deep. He moved his hand to the back of Tom’s head, pulling the ribbon free and slid his fingers into the soft hair, warm and slightly damp from the heat of the day while deepening the kiss. He traced the tip of his tongue along Tom’s bottom lip and the young man parted his lips with a little moan. He fisted his hands into John’s shirt and pulled him closer still.

He tasted even better than John ever imagined.

They were both breathing hard by the time John broke the kiss. Tom looked delectably dishevelled, lips wet, face flushed, pupils blown wide. John had to ask before he lost the last bits of rationality.

“Do you truly want this, Tom? You wish to share my bed tonight?”

Tom nodded, still breathing fast. “If you’ll have me, me lord.”

John put an arm around his waist and trailed a line of kisses along his jaw. Then he murmured directly into his ear.

“I’ll gladly have you, Tom.”

He pushed the young man against a bed pole, fitting their bodies flush together. Tom let out a high pitched whine, and John felt an unmistakable hardness press into his thigh.

John realized with a start that he could have this.

There were no heart-breaking obstacles, that should keep them from exploring their connection. Yes, he was a lord and Tom was his valet. But neither of them would try to win something over the other and there was enough trust between them by now to realize this about the other.

It was different from satisfying his needs with a stranger. He wanted to make Tom feel so good he forgot how to string a coherent sentence together.

“Make no mistake, Tom, it is not Rodrigo I want in my arms,” he spoke in his ear again causing Tom to melt against him.

“Oh, me lord…”

John pulled back a little.

“You could call me John.” 

Tom smiled a little sheepishly. “But I like to call you me lord.”

And John suddenly had the image in his head of Tom fisting himself under the cloak of night, panting ‘me lord’ into his pillow.

He licked his lips and leaned his forehead against Tom’s.

“Say it. Just once, and then you can go back to calling me whatever you like.” He stroked Tom’s cheek, letting his eyes wander. “I want to hear my name from your lips,” he confessed.

Tom swallowed hard, then after a few panting breaths, he gave in.

“John.”

Heat washed over John. This was it. The point they’ve stopped being master and servant. They were equals now and he could finally touch the young man like he wanted to for so long.

He helped him out of his clothes hastily, shedding the remaining of his own as well. For once, Tom didn’t complain that the garments ended up in an untidy heap on a chair.

The air coming in through the French doors was cooler now, although full of tiny insects and mosquitoes, attracted by the candlelight and the heat of their blood. He considered closing the doors, but he already noticed that the rooms around his were deserted, and the fresh air was very much welcomed.

He let Tom lay back on the bed in the safety of the gauze netting, while he rummaged in his trunk for the vial of scented oil he kept there. Then he slipped under the netting too, soft, glowing whiteness locking out everything that wasn’t his lover.

His lover, who was slowly stroking himself while waiting for him.

John leaned over him, limbs tangling together. He reached back and untied his hair, shaking his head until the strands slid over Tom’s cheeks, hanging around them, like a curtain.

He stole a small kiss.

“Is this what you’ve imagined?” he asked softly.

Tom nodded and stroked his hands along his spine. John felt both soothed and strung tight from the touch. He was amazed at how immediately at ease he felt with Tom.

The young man arched off the bed, pressing his body closer and John instinctively slid his hand around his waist.

“Please, me lord, please touch me.”

And how could John deny this from him?

He kissed down his chest, sliding his palm over the expanse of pale, freckled skin, thumbing at his nipples on the way down. They hardened into small pink nubs under his touch.

Tom’s prick was achingly hard too, head leaving a wet spot under his bellybutton. John slid lower and Tom’s legs fell open with easy trust to accommodate him.

John gave in to the urge to taste and was rewarded with Tom’s sharp taste exploding on his lips, and his moans of pleasure ringing in his ears. He was painfully hard too, but couldn’t even think of touching himself right now.

Tom smelled of clean, masculine sweat and John was reminded again of how seriously he took personal hygiene.

He slid his palms over the smooth flesh of Tom’s inner thighs then reached under the back of his knees, looking up. Tom let him slowly push his knees towards his chest.

John cupped round buttocks in his palms, tracing his thumb gently between them. Tom shivered, and John dug his thumbs into the crease of his thigh, not too hard, just enough to ground him, keep him in place, and spread him a bit while John bent down to lick him open.

Tom cried out his name, cheeks burning. John stole a glance and saw him bite into the pillow, moaning low in his throat.

He tasted as sweet sweat and John moaned too feeling him tremble under his tongue. He worked an oiled finger into him and wiping his mouth on the back of his other hand moved up again, to look at Tom while he took him apart.

Tom’s eyes were clouded with want and he didn’t hesitate to pull John into a wet, messy kiss.

He was so beautiful like this, splayed out under him, hair a dark shadow on his pillows. John worked another finger inside of him watching the initial pain turn into pleasure on his face. He thought how he could watch him like this and wouldn’t tire of the sight.

When he felt like Tom was ready, he oiled himself and slowly sunk down into the delicious heat of him.

“Oh, me lord… John!” Tom panted, hair sticking to his forehead. John gently stroked the strands out of his face and let him get accustomed to the feeling.

Tom wrapped his arms around him, bracketing him with his thighs and John felt an irrational sense of security. This wouldn’t break them, he was sure of it now.  
He slowly rocked his hips, searching for the angle that made Tom shiver with pleasure.

He took him with slow, deep thrusts. Sweat trickled down his back as he tried to hold back, tried to make it last as long as he could because he simply didn’t want it to end.

There was a connection between them, that wasn’t just of the body. As if reading his mind, Tom reached out, touching his hand and John laced their sweaty fingers together. He looked into Tom’s warm hazel eyes and accepted that he was making love to this beautiful man.

Eventually, it became too much. He reached down, wrapping his hand around Tom’s hard prick, and Tom came from a few strokes, toes curling in pleasure against John’s sides. 

John let himself be pushed over the edge by the fluttering of his body, calling his name and spilling his seed deep inside his body.

He slumped against Tom, not minding the way their bodies stuck together with sweat.

Tom let out a dazed giggle and John pressed a small kiss to his sternum wanting to hear that sweet sound again. He smiled into his skin when Tom giggled again, then finally pulled out and rolled away.

They lay next to each other, wetness slowly drying on their skin, hands still loosely holding on to each other.

John felt like he was floating, finally being able to give in to his tiredness. Temporarily he was able to forget about all of his worries of past and future.

After a while, Tom slowly sat up.

“I should be going back to my quarters, me lord. It wouldn’t be wise to stay, lest someone finds me here in the morning.”

John hated the thought of it, but of course, he was right. He pulled the young man into his arms one more time, kissing him softly.

Tom spread the light linen sheet over him and meticulously tucked it in around the edges. John watched him through the gauze net as he pulled on his clothes and went around the room, blowing out the candles one by one. He left the one in the walking candle holder by the door and came back to the bed.

John smiled when he poked his head through the netting, hair back in his ribbon, but reasonably messier than before.

Tom smiled back then bent down and kissed his cheek with unexpected gentleness.

“Goodnight, John.”

John swallowed around the sudden lump in his throat. How he wished he wouldn't have to let him go even for the night.

He managed to smile back.

“Goodnight, Tom.”

He vaguely saw Tom bend down in the dark, and then heard him whisper.

“And you, little beast, protect me lord from those awful creatures, will you?”

John suppressed a smile and watched Tom walk out of the room, gently closing the door behind himself.

He was in a new place with odd customs, huge cockroaches and deadly spiders, yet he hasn’t felt this home in a long while with the sheets still smelling of Tom, knowing he would be the first person to come to him in the morning, and a small yellow snake curled up underneath the bed.


End file.
